A Fans -Short Stories-
by Rubywings732
Summary: Hello all ye' readers of Fanfiction and beyond! Glad to have you stop by, in this current collection of stories ranges from simple anime's to conplex conversations and senarios. UGHHH FEELSSSS! Anyways, with that slight fan-girl moment aside. Even a couple of parts where the Origional Character's enter. These are one shots/ Sherlock, H.P., Anime. Books Ect.
1. Iris (House MD)

Footsteps echoed down the sidewalk as Dr. House stood outside the hospital. His eyes trained on his clip board, notes he took while thoughts replaying over and over in his mind. A light Autumn breeze drifted past his noes and he breathed in to steady himself. Tightening his grip on the cane he shifted his feet. Pattering footsteps caught his attention;

A woman with black curly hair strolled out of the building. Dr. Cuddy. She marched to his side, leaning in to inspect his work only to smile softly. "He'll be here soon." She spoke. House only nodded. Suddenly a rumble both caught them off guard. Snapping their heads up to see a dirt stained truck turn the corner. It then pulled into the parking lot nearby. He frowned, the directed his attention back to his papers.

They waited, Dr. House idly touching his lip as he read. The slapping of feet.

"Excuse me," A man approached and Greg glanced up, holding the board close. He noticed the bags under the man's eyes, his black t-shirt with the letter M plastered red on the front. This man looked so, just so tired. Like he needed days of sleep.

"I'm looking for Mary Grace Soapston? I can't – I was told that you would meet me here."

Something twitched across Cuddy's face and her mouth looked like it was going to open.

"Oh," she breathed. "Oh, you're here to see Grace?" Dr. House stayed silent.

"Yes," The man answered, fidgeting. "Do I need to," he coughed, "do I need to sign in anywhere?"

They watched him cough and then met his eyes again.

"Have you had the flu or a cold or any upper respiratory infection within the last few weeks?"

The man shook his head.

She nodded, both doctors turned to the hospital's entrance but she paused, glancing at the new comer one more time.

"Do you mind if I see some ID?"

The man pulled his wallet out, fishing his driver's license from one of the folds, handing it to her. She took it and inspected it before handing it back.

"So you're Mark," she said, and Dr. House swallowed thickly. This is the man Grace's been calling for? The man – Mark – didn't look mad when Cuddy spoke lively to him.

She looked happy. She was smiling. Her eyes were glowing.

"Hold on, we'll take you! I want to see the look on her face…" she trailed off and walked on with House on her heels, straightening her white starched uniform as she did so, beckoning Mark inside. Through the lobby up one elevator, second floor. Mark walked past the closed doors on either side, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

What's wrong with her?" Mark asked all of a sudden and House did a double take, slowing his walk. Mark stared into his surprised eyes. "What's the matter with her?" House soke up, his brow furrowed."You're Mark, right?"

"You're not answering my question." Dr. House looked him up and down and turned more fully to him. Cuddy stepped away and decide to find something interesting to bid her time. "Grace said Mr. Carlson had called you."

"Please, just answer the question," Mark pleaded and House's face darkened. "I think a better question is what's not wrong with her," he began, but when Mark didn't understand, his grip on the clip board loosened. "Its a Malignant."

"Mali-ggnwhat?" Mark stuttered, "I thought it was successfully removed? And was'nt it called something else before?"

House's mouth was a straight line.

"It was a Benign, but it burrowed itself deeper into the base of her brain. Causing her discomfort from all sides of the scull and-" Cuddy nudged his knee sharply and he let out a slow wince. Mark sucked in sharply. "We're doing everything we can." She corrected for Greg.

Mark nodded and House began walking again before he stopped, Mark almost bumping into him. He nodded once to Cuddy and she sighed. "I'll tell the others." She whispered, her lab coat flowing in her wake as she sutured down the hall.

"I feel like I should warn you," He whispered, and the Doctor saw that Mark's palms were beginning to get clammy. Dr. Cuddy wouldn't meet his eyes has she fled. Rightful. But, House looked up. "She's very ill, and it shows."

"I want to see her," Mark rushed, and House slowly nodded.

"Ok."

Dr. House noticed Mark's realization show because they were in front of what the man presumed to be Grace's' room. He could hear sharp hums, the sound bleeding under the door. House knocked on the door and then opened it, his face face bright, all traces of discomfort erased for a giant grin.

"How's my favorite patient?" He grinned, walking in. Mark stalled at the doorway, House's chest tight. If Grace replied, then Mark couldn't hear it very well.

"Why are you hiding out there?" Dr. House called and Mark jerked, taking a step forward into the room.

House watched as Mark swept his eyes over it and caught the bed, staring at the feet, two small hills under the blanket, and traveled upwards to two skeletal hands resting on a small lap. Two matchstick arms.

A thin chest bundled in a blue tank top and a red sweater, hanging so loosely off of the sharp shoulders it swallowed up the bulk of the body it contained. A pale green, transparent tube snaked up the fragile neck and ended in a mask.

Her once golden brown hair, gone. Replaced only by the sheer baldness of her being. –

"Mar?"

Mark's eyes snapped to Grace'. They were bright and glassy and from the sunken shadows of her face, shimmering like two hazel pools on his pale skin.

It was silent except for the soft sighing sound of a machine.

Grace lifted her hand from her lap and held it out, hovering it a few inches from the blankets. Mark watched it shake and she rested it again, the action having exhausted itself. He heard the slightly horse sound of her breathing, and her mouth curled into a huge smile under the mask, though it trembled.

"I'm glad you made it."

A heart beat slowing, breathing heavily under a sheeted cot. Eyes glazed, staring skyward as ragged air shot through them. Chapped lips closes, opens, then closes again. Slowly a nurse arrives, followed after a family. Whom all's sorrow was shared. A man with a stubble beard sobs, only to be silenced by his husband. The taller out of the two pulls him into his large arms, tightening his hold when the bearded man quietened. Her parent's.

Mark then walks quickly over to them, reaches out to shake hands but in turn enveloped into a three man hug. As awkward as the situating looked. It wasn't to them. They in turn spoke softly about the situation. Gregory respectfully kept his distance, keeping only a few inches in earshot. "yes, I called Bob and Wade. The gang will be here by tomorrow." Mark had reassured, his head turning to look upon the woman in the bed. "If she makes it untill then." Dr. House shot up, his attention drawn to a nurse. He did'nt really recall who this woman was, but that was highly unprofessional. The Doctor's blood began to boil and he just stared. unlike him to not say anything but his nerves were uprooted at the moment.

And she didn't get the hint either. Oh, but she will later. When he fires her ass.

The nurse stood well away from them, her eyes narrowing on there stilled forms. Scoffing to the floor she walks over to the bedside, she then shook its cold bars. A sickening rattle revibrated across the bed and the patient on top groaned in protest. Sighing, the nurse rolled her eyes once before twisting on her feet. Curly black hair bouncing on her shoulders as she stalked out of the room. "I'll be right back." She growled, her feet slapping against the tiles.

"no you won't. " House breathed, his eyes glaring after her. Walking over to the door and closed its entrance. Before turning back to his patient; when his heart began to ache. An organ that resided in his rib cake now felt heavy and sharp. Like splintering wood, the animal inside trying to escape from it's prison.

"Can I lie with her?" Mark suddenly asked, breaking the rattling sound of the woman's breathing. House nodded, still pretending to read something. Mark pushed the chair back and pulled the rail down. He eased himself into the bed, pulling Grace onto his shoulder.

"Mind her head," House started, but he had to cut himself off. Biting his lip to stop a banishing retort. Mark pulled the blanket over graces' lap, resting his cheek on grace' dry, brittle, hair. The woman breathed, small and slow. House ducked his head, touching the end of the bed, his eyes shooting to the floor

"It won't be too much longer," The Doctor said firmly, and Mark didn't say anything, but folded his hand over Grace's', rubbing the papery skin with his thumb. House stood at the end of the bed for a long time, and he clenched his arms around the clip board. "I'm sorry." His voice calm, but inside he was about to shatter. The professional edge had long since gone. Gregory truly hated seeing situations like this.

The pain.

Mark shook his head, listening to House's footsteps venture to the door.

In the emptiness that followed, Mark found his mouth open but no words would come out. He stroked Grace's' thin shoulder, all the way down to the sharp stab of her elbow. His fingers shook where they rested on her skin.

"It's alright," he said to the stillness. Another silent sound when Grace breathed. "It's alright. You can let go, I know – I know you're holding on, because you're worried. You're too stubborn, Grace, and I know you're holding on for me, but I'm going to do the right thing this time. I'm not – I'm not going to make you wait on me again."

Grace choked and Mark shifted her, and it seemed like something fluttered in Grace, some recognition that had been lost for hours. Mark stayed. He watched TV 'til morning, Grace still leaning against him, until, at last, she kicked her leg restlessly, her heart beating in an impossible rate, the blood that was caught in her scull forcefully pushing through her thinning veins.

House knew that. They all did

Her parents came again around 10, tears lingering in their eyes. Hands held tight in a holding passion. They approached the bed, resting free fingers onto the sheet. "Hey baby girl." The tallest out of the two spoke, choking on the last bit. Grace fluttered open her tired eyes. Her bald head raised from the pillow and gave them a shaky smile. Her father burst into tears throwing his arms gently around her into a great hug. Her papa on the other hand held her fast by the arm.

Her grin turned into a sharp frown and she screwed her face into a series of expressions. Her parents back off; unsure what they had done. Grace sucked in sharply her neck making contact with the pillow again. Hands sought after her friend, grabbing onto his black t-shirt. Dr. House, Cuddy and their small team stood at the rooms entrance. Watching intently; their hearts reaching out for the suffering family. Knowing the hurt they must feel. Because they too have grown attached to the woman; after all these months.

"It's ok," Mark assured him. "You know. You know I love you. You know I do, so it's ok. It's ok to let you go now."

He shook his head again, trying to clear the tears away but they wouldn't stop. House had said that hearing was the last thing to go. Just keep talking to her. She could be anxious, or scared. Now it was clear; she was.

"Don't be scared," Mark blurted, "you're doing so good, Grace. You're doing well." He racked his brain for something, anything, and suddenly he remembered Grace's' face looking up at him.

House leaned heavily against the door. Wilson snatched his eyes away from the scene to his friend; and let a hand rest against the Doctor's shoulder. Gregory did'nt say a thing. Oh, this was bad. He let his arm fall, slowly looking back into the room only to have his heart clench. At that moment they all did. That's when they heard it; when Mark spoke again.

"Remember?" The man hushed. "You remember that? In that book store? You know I still – I still can't remember where I heard that song. I just sort of knew the words though. Changing them to fit us" Doctor House watched as Grace breathed harshly again and Mark adjusted her top a little, smoothing it down with his palm. He watched his own hand and couldn't bring himself to do it again for a moment.

"_And all that I can Taste in this moment_," he began, "_and all I can breath is your life_…" He slid his hand to Grace's' lap, closing it around her' cold fingers.

"_When sooner or lat_-" Grace jerked, gasping, hand scrambling at nothing. Her brown eyes were wide and unseeing, and her head laid back. From where the team was standing; they witnessed Mark turning and just stared at the wall, holding her tightly, "_I j-just don't want to. Miss you t-tonight_."

There was a terrible sound. Gregory heard it. She sucked in air and it churned in her chest, the migraine has returned, thick with its threatening presence. The only difference...this will be her last one. Forever.

_I don't want the world to see us…_

Grace stopped breathing entirely.

_love you._

Mark was trying to remember what to say.

"It's ok," hearing his voice cracked. "It's ok - _I don't think they'd understand_," he sang, and the monitor was screaming, and Mark had to sing louder so Grace could hear him, bending his face as close as he could, pressing it against his temple, hoping the words would go straight into him. "_When everything's made to be broken."_

"_I just want them_,"

He sang, and his voice was falling apart, everone could barely hear him over the wail of the machinery,

"_To know who we are_…"

His fingers remained in the hollows of her cheeks, thumb brushing over her lips.

The noise peaked, and Mark was silent, unable to continue, tears falling into Grace's' hair. Her cheek was pressed into Mark's shoulder, eyes staring blankly past Mark's chest, shining out from her colorless face, two half-moons peering out from under her dark lashes. Staring at both the team and her parents. Tears unable to well from her eyes. Both father's cried, warm water splattering their button down shirts to a darkening color. "I love you so much." Mark whispered harshly now, a half sob closed into the tone.

I love you.

Beep

I love you.

Be-eep

I love –

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

House stood stone still. He wondered if the flat-line was something he was just making up. He wondered if it was something his mind had just conjured because that's what doctor's are used too. He couldn't think. He couldn't hear anything but the monitor, still going, the noise passing through him and everywhere. He didn't move. Didn't flinch, didn't breathe. He simply waited there, waited for some tremble that would wake him up, but it never came.

For the first time in a while; the feeling of self hurt vanished. All of his attention pinpointed on the man in advance of him.

Was HE ok?

He was vaguely aware of Foreman's shadow as he came into the room, some of the team following. Eric Foreman went to the monitor and read something out, looking at his watch."Time of death; 11:24 P.M." He turned it off and the room was pitched into silence. Mark stared at the same spot on the wall, his arms still around Grace's body, his cheek still leaned into her hair.

Eric came over to him and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mr. Fischbach?"

He moved his head towards the sound of Foreman's voice, but his eyes didn't move from the wall.

He squeezed his hand on Mark's arm

"Sir, we need you to get up now."

He nodded, slowly letting go of Grace and letting her sink into the pillows, the last warmth of her body pressed into Mark's arms. He stood, Allison helping him, and once he was standing he turned.

Doctor House then also looked at Grace's face, and he felt his body start to fall apart.

"Oh god," He heard Mark rasped. The parent's took him in their arms, trying to lead him out of the room, but Mark didn't move.

"Come on Mark, shhh…" Tom attempted but Mark ignored him. He was watching them gently roll Grace to a more stable position. They slipped the IV out of her arm and removed the tape. A nurse unfolded a clean white sheet and began to drape it over her.

House still couldn't move. He – he couldn't –

Gregory ran.

Well, sort of. Fast limping down the hall. His destination focused on getting out of there. Turning corners to the point where his office greeted him with welcoming arms. Pushing himself inside he slammed the door, locking it briskly with shaking fingers. Pulling down the blinds with swift tugs. Shit. One of the cords snapped-oh fuck it.

" Go- Jesus," House finally breathed; wept, his knees buckling under him. Reaching out he forced his shoulder on the wall. The rooms shadows encasing him

Shutting his eye lids only then he sobbed silently, gripping his abdomen so hard he could feel his thumbs pop. That's going to leave a bruise. .

"Greg!" A voice called from outside, and House sobbed again. _Go away._ He thought, stopping to shudder. The door's handle jiggled. Who ever was out there had a key. Wilson. Greg heaved for air, and everything was silent. Hearing a faint click, the door closed just as it opened feeling a new set of hands rub his arm. James, his best friend. Once again, here to assure things. _Oh, fuck it all _

House sank to the floor, Wilson following in his wake. Their heads pressed one another in a brotherly fashion. This broke Greg. In more ways than one

The shattering was all that he heard that point. His frail; glass heart finally broke.

It's going to take a while to piece back together...

FIN

**(Sorry 'bout that guys. Just wanted to try some things. Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment, I would like some feed back! :D )**


	2. Chatroom Chat One

The Chat Room: Chat one

**RubyWings:** So, bumbles how did you like the "Transformers" Movie?

**Bumblebee: **I happened to like the movie. My favorite part was the one where we're all trying to squeeze into Sam's backyard and hide from his parents at the same time. I was stuck in the patio, Prime was halfway on the roof, Ratchet and Ironhide were on the side of the house, and Jazz was stuck under the window!

**Brains:** Ouch! It's a miracle that his parents didn't look down..

**Sideswipe**: LOL I loved that part! Sam's dad was funnnnnnny!

**Alphonse**: 'Earthquake! Earthquake!' lol

**Jazz:** I never thought that trying to hide under a window was so tough...

**Donny:** I still don't get the part with the FBI was about...

**Preceptor: **The whole thing with hacking I thought. I didn't know the planet had such defenses. Do you think if I asked the would...

**Bluestreak:** I Wouldn't go getting ideas, Preceptor. After all, it's only a movie.

**Sunstreaker:** The battle in Mission City was awesome! They must have used some pretty good images.

**Hauler: **Wait, did anyone else see the part where Starscream flies off into space? Where was he going?

**Blaster:** That slagger was off to hatch some circuit scrambled scheme, what else?!

**Leo:** What about Barricade? He was the only Decepticon that didn't get a death scene.

**Sideswipe: **I'm just going to go out on a limb and say we have no idea where he is, right?

**Optimus:** Yes you are correct.

**Jazz:** Cue the ominous music!

**Wheelie:** Yo Bumblebee?

**Bumblebee: **Yes?

**Wheelie:** At the end of the movie, what were the two humans doing on your car hood?

**Bumblebee:** Well, Um, that was...Oh look at the time, Gotta go! See ya around!

-_-Bumblebee has signed off-_

**Bluestreak:** o.o

**Brains:** Well, that was awkward.

**Wheelie:** Do you dudes know what they where doing?

_-Brains and Bluestreak have signed off-_

**Wheeljack:** Wheelie, that wasn't...

**Wheelie: **What where they doing?

**Wheeljack:** Oh, gotta go!

_-Wheeljack has signed off-_

**KoriKat:** You tell him

**Archangel:** No, I have Calibrations to take care of...

**Wheelie:** Tell who what?

_-Archangel and KoriKat have signed off-_

**Fang:** So, who's going to tell him?

**Iggy:** Not me, because I can't see these keys.

**Wheelie:** Tell me what? About the thing on the hood?

_-Fang and Iggy have signed off-_

**Wheelie:** 0.0

**TheFlameAlchemist:** Don't look at me.

_-TheFlameAlchemist has signed off-_

**Ed:** Damn, that bastard...

**Alphonse:** Bail time?

**Ed:** Bail time.

**Alphonse: **Now?

**Ed: **Now.

**Hunter:** What?

_-Ed and Alphonse have signed off-_

**Wheelie: **Yo, Hunter, what was...?

**Hunter:** I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT!

Oops...  
><strong>Red Alert:<strong> 0.o

**Jazz:** o.o

**Donny: **0.0

**Sideswipe:** what the slag was that?!

_-Hunter has signed off-_

**Raph:** Oookaayy...what just happened?

**Ironhide:** I don't think I want to know.

**Wheelie: **Do either of you...?

**Ironhide: **NO.

**Raph:** No little Bro, I know nothin'.

**Wheelie:** Little? But, what was?

_-Ironhide and Raph signed off-_

-Ashleythebirdy has signed on-

**Ashleythebirdy:** Hey, Chief. Sorry I'm late, but here I am! Um, why does it say here almost everyone left suddenly...

**Mirage: **Don't ask...

**Optimus: **Ashes, sign off. We'll talk later.

**Ashleythebirdy: **Wha? But why?! :(

**Wheelie:** Hey, guys, do you know what Sam and his girlfriend were doing on top of Bumblebee's hood?

_-Mirage has signed off-_

-Chat room leader kicked Ashleythebirdy-

**Rubywings:** Prime!

**Opimus:** I said I would speak to her later...

**Wheelie:** What were they doing, Lennox?

**WillLennox:** Ugh, my wife needs me...

_-WillLennox has signed out-_

**Wheelie: **Hey Don, do you know what they where doing?

**Donny:** …...

_-Donny has signed off-_

**Prowl:** Gotta go.

_-Prowl has signed off-_

**Leo:** Wow, I think were the only ones left

**Jazz: **Its amazing how a question like that can clear a chat room

**Preceptor:** Undoubtedly

**Sunstreaker: **So, how many of us are left?

**RedAlert: **I'm still here

**Rubywings: **I'm alive! XD

**BipolarSolar:** Why am I here exactly... 0.0

**Sideswipe:** Okay, RedAlert, Sunstreaker, Preceptor, Leo, Jazz, Me, Brownie, Optimus, Ruby, Star, and

-gulp-

**Wheelie: **hey do you?

**Leo: **UM...

**Brownielovesmonster: **CHEEScake

**BipolarSolar:** Mother of Asguard!

**Jazz: **GET ME OUTA HERE!

**Preceptor:** BACK! BACK!

**Sunstreaker:** I KNOW NOTHING!

**Sideswipe:** I REGRET NOTHING! Well, maybe breaking RedAlerts model...

**RedAlert:** HEY! IT WAS YOU! I KNEW IT WAS ONE OF THE TWINS!

**Wheelie:** Hey Red...

**RedAlert:** GAHHHHHH! BACK, CONTAMINATED ONE, BACK! I'M CLEAN, I'M CLEAN!

**RubyWings:** DON'T TELL EM! DON'T TELL EM!

_-Leo, Brownielovesmonster, BipolarSolar, Jazz, Preceptor, Sunstreaker, RedAlert, Wheelie, and RubyWings have all signed off-_

-Optimus has shut down the chat room-

(in real world)

The tiny bot shut down his internet processor, and sat on the floor. A sadden expression lit his optics.

"I just wanted to know..." Before he could say any more, a sound of foot steps got his attention, turning he spotted Ashes in her blue Pj's holding a stuffed dog, She trotted over to his sleeping area and held out her hands, Wheelie smiled and embraced his friend in a tight hug. "I know, adults keep the good stuff to them selves..." Annabelle popped her head around the corner, an confused expression crossed her face. "Are you talking about..." Ashes glared at her, knowing all to well what they were talking about.

Lesson: Don't let wheelie in on anything perverted.


	3. OC Ashley Jackson

**A Bio on Ashes!**

**Yay! Excitement!**

Name: Ashley Light Jackson/Prime

Nickname: Ashes

Age: 8-9 (First and Second book in the 'Dimension Series') 9-19 (When she meets Optimus and Co')

Faction: Autobot

Birthday: November 10, 2010

Birthplace: Blowingrock, NC USA

Race: Avian American

Gender: All female.

Hobbies: Soccer, dancing, annoying the Medic.

Talents: Can dance pretty well, flying?

Height: (13-) 5'6

Build: *Skinny, not to thin

Eye color: evergreen

Personality: Goofy, sarcastic, very in your face, quiet, and she loves being around her flock, people...and Autobots...and Barricade.

Looks: Short, incredibly choppy layered hair. Dark/brownish red.

**Random facts:**

She enjoys painting her own nails.

When she was younger, she had a crazy imagination. Even now she still does. (When your stuck in a four by four cell. Imagination tends to take place)

She secretly likes listening to pop music.

Her favorite foods are Tacos, ribs, pizza, chicken ceaser salads, nachos with beef and lots of sour cream, and chicken strips. (She didn't have all these things in her younger years. Mainly living off of whatever she could find, so when introduced to the little things. Ashes loves them)

She usually gets a blue raspberry Icy When she goes to Racetrack with anyone. (If anyone doesn't know what store that is, it's a gas station)

She can't swim.

Kori is like a mother to her.

Considered sisters: Star, Ruby, Moonracer, Chromia, Arcee, Amy, Michalia, and I.O. Are like sisters to her.

Considered Brothers: Ricky, and Jack

Considered Uncles: Fang, Iggy, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, and North

Main grandpa figure: Master Splinter

Her favorite fast food restaurant is: Perkins.

She has one tattoo. (Autobot symbol on her arm)

Her favorite soda: pepsi. (first introduced to it when she was 14)

She owns a bunch of video games and DVD's

Her favorite songs: 'Free Falling' 'Drops Of Jupiter' and 'Amsterdam.'

She sometimes has nightmares about horror induced situations of her past. Seldom wishes to talk about it...

She likes to help Wheeljack with his experiments.

She wants Ratchet to build her a light saber. He keeps saying no. (After watching many Star Wars Movies with Maria)

Her favorite cartoon characters are Billy (billy and Mandy) and Roco (Roco's Modern Life)

She thinks Rob Derdeck Is boss.

She goes through about three bird wing oil bottles in a month. (To preen her wings. Unlike the rest of her flock she doesn't have oil glands.)

She thinks Evagaline and Ray are the best Disney couple ever

She broke her wrist trying to do the Futterwacken.

She is insanely afraid of the dark. (well, that's because of the monster that might lurk there)

She has a small scar on her forehead from bashing into Ironhide's shin.

Her favorite movie was, 'The Goonies' (she wished she had a childhood like that)

She loves flying trough the practice hoops out in the foryard, Especially in winter)

Her all time favorite Pokemon is Entie. (His growl was her phone alert when Sunny' called.)

She races both sets of twin's around the bace around 2 times a week.


	4. Stone Feathers (OC: FMA)

**A horrer oneshot for the 2nd book in the 'Dimension Complex Trilogy':**

**'The Road's We Travel'**

**Hello. It's Shelby here, the annoying author and all...anyways. This oneshot is not for the faint of heart, which there is nothing wrong with that at all. But just so you can be warned, there is hinted character death, blood and torture. So, if your interested in gore and of the such continue on. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you all for stopping by! Thank you my feathery friends! -Shelby**

A scream echoed down the empty corridor, bouncing from broken tiles, shattered glass, crumbling cinder blocks; resounded down pipes and emerged mutated and distorted from a dozen different drains until it barely sounded human.

"Water... th-thirty-five l-liters." Shaky, faint, barely a breath left in bruised lungs and raw throat. "C-c-c-arbon... t-t-t-twenty k-k-k-ilograms... A-am-m-onia... f-f-four l-l-l-"

"This really needn't be quite as difficult as you're making it, Child." Calm, amused lilt that made the flesh behind one's ears tingle unpleasantly. "Tell us what we want to know and it all stops."

"Go...die..." the creature croaked, blood flecking pale lips.

The tall man sighed, as if disappointed, but Ruby knew he would be happy whether she answered his demands or not. Pale red eyes looked off to the side, a tight, barely-there nod of the head. Ruby's scream drowned out the sound of the bone snapping. She squinted her eyes tight closed and turned her head as far as she could away from the sight of her mangled hand. That was the last of her fingers, they'd probably move on to toes now. Or perhaps they'd beat her again, they usually did when she was being particularly uncooperative. She expected them to yank her upright with bruising grip and have a go. Sometimes she passed out before they were finished and woke in her cell with more bruises, and once with fewer teeth, but she was past the point of caring about her endurance. A few months of little food and daily interrogations would make even Armstrong stumble-

Oh, but it hurt to think of the people she once knew. She held little hope of ever seeing them again - if they hadn't bothered to come looking for her by now, she doubted they ever would find her. She and the gang were just looking for 'not real' portals, as the government had said. Going from town to town in search for clues of any sightings on Portal Openings. So far, only 3. The one's Kori, Star, and herself had apeared out of. Hmmm, so much for luck. And, the Furer closed the operation all together, probably behind his desk smirking to how dumb those kids are for following, a wild goose chase.

Ruby never thought she would miss the smell of Havoc's cigarette smoke or sharing a crossword with Breda or helping Al transmute radio parts out of random junk for Feury. Falman would always lecture her about leaving her feathers on the desk...oops...and Hawkeye would just sigh and give him a commiserating half-shrug as they exchanged paperwork. Kori's music the girls would rock out too, and Star's flying shows and burning fire tricks. Edward...that's a name she had cried out to at night, but he never showed... The one she had grown to love more than a friend...She even missed the way Mustang would always lord over them from the other side of his desk and give orders he always expected to be followed but he really should have learned by now, shouldn't he? Things like _this_ weren't supposed to happen, not with the grand new order of things; someone had just never gotten that particular memo and now Ruby was no longer even Ruby, but just a thing with memories of how things _were_ and living how things _are_ and couldn't tell which she was supposed to be. Shoot, she even forgot her past by coming to this world.

Her old life seemed galaxys apart from what she lived now, and the point where she might have been able to reconcile the two had long since passed. She was never going to be herself again, she knew that, however much longer she had to live, she'd always be this _thing_ that knew only pain and dark and cold and light couldn't break through to what she'd been because it just wasn't _there_ anymore. A part of her almost wished she wouldn't be found; she didn't want anyone from her old life to see her as she was now.

The sound of rolling-squeaking wheels wrenched her from her thoughts; there was a new cart being pulled up beside her slab, covered with a cloth to hide its contents. Breath that had been almost-normal sped up again, this was what she'd been fearing since they'd run out of fingers to smash. Just the memory called up the ache-pain-misery of the battered flesh at the end of her arm. Her interrogators hadn't untied the straps that bound her to the slab, and in fact were only tightening them, making it impossible for her to even twitch a millimeter to either side. Two hands hard and callous as iron bands gripped the hair at either side of her head to hold her still, tugging so hard that a few strands pulled from her scalp, eyes stretched wide open and staring up at the lone bulb casting its greasy yellow-green light.

"Your stubborn insistence to refuse to cooperate has left me with very few options, my dear." said the tall man, stepping around the foot of Ruby's slab to stand beside the tray, arms crossed at perfect right angles behind his back. "There are only so many ways to inflict pain before it becomes an ineffective method of coercion."

Despite her pain, Ruby managed to summon a snarl to her face, one she rarely used. "Never _was_ gonna tell you shit, you bastard," she growled, and, calling up what felt like the last of her defiance, spit blood and what little saliva she had in the man's general direction. She was proud of herself; most of it actually landed where it was meant to, but it was a weak show. Puppy yipping at the wolf, yet still piddling in fear at the wolf's grin.

The tall man looked down to the front of his black shoes and frowned in distaste. His pale red eyes fell on the pitiful sight and dismissed it as inconsequential. Instead of acknowledging Ruby's defiance, he merely set his hand on the still-covered tray, petting it as one would a beloved pet.

"I have been quite lenient with you up until now," he murmured, cold eyes distant. Rue's fear began to spike in earnest now; she knew that look. It was the same look she'd seen before the pliers had ripped her fingernails right from their beds, before the torch had cooked her as she screeched and writhed and breathed the fumes of her own burning flesh. "So far I have left you with nothing that will be _quite_ permanent. However, Exeus has grown impatient for results, and I really do hate repeating myself. I shall ask you one more time; will you tell us what we need to know?"

Ruby's eyes were glued to the tray, to the hand still slowly stroking fingers over the odd shapes beneath the cloth. Her throat worked with fear; the words were bubbling up inside her, on the verge of spilling forth every dirty little secret she knew, anything to keep that tray covered, those fingers from picking up whatever was under them. No amount of swallowing the words down was going to keep them coming out, it was either start talking or else let it out in a scream but she _couldn't_ tell them, they could _never_ know, not because of her... she never wanted anything that bad to be because of _her_, never again...

She screwed her eyes tight, hissed a breath out between her teeth, opened her mouth...

"Water, thirty-five liters. Carbon, twenty kilograms. Ammonia, four liters. Lime, one-point-five kilograms. Phosphorus, eight-hundred grams. Salt, two-hundred-fifty grams-"

A soft chuckle fell from the tall man, and he smiled almost benevolently down at his victim. In all his long years of doing this job, never had he met such a stubborn, willful, entertaining subject. The same litany, every time. Like a magic spell to keep the evil at bay. He never had learned the meaning behind it, assumed it some alchemic formula or other. Many soldiers, when captured and questioned, would do the same. He'd heard many in his lifetime, each one different, each one as senseless as the last. Yet, beautiful, such a waste of a woman who had a life ahead of her. Such a shame, saddened at the thought he shook it away.

"You are stubborn, I must admit, I'm impressed," the man said.

"-saltpeter, one-hundred grams. Sulfur, eighty grams-"

"But I'm afraid we are pressed for time."

"-fluorine, seven-point-five grams. Iron, five grams. Silicone, three grams-"

"What say you be a good birdy-girl and just tell me that one little thing-"

"And fifteen other ways for you to go _Kill yourself_!"

The hands holding her head gripped her by the hair and thumped her head sharply against the metal slab. Ruby's vision went blurry and her hearing took a moment to catch up, but her show of defiance had pulled her from the brink. Secrets safe, getting angry sometimes did put things into perspective.

The man clicked his tongue and looked down at Ruby like Papa Splinter would do sometimes when she really had disappointed him, (which was only once) still, as if saddened by her inability to realize quite what she'd done wrong.

"No, no no, that's not what I wanted to hear, my dear. Our employer really isn't someone to trifle with, he's been really quite patient these last few weeks, but it's getting down to the wire now. Every moment you delay is just going to make it worse for you." He leaned down over Ruby's face, blocking out the sickly, feeble light from above. "And because I like you, I'm going to ask one. More. Time."

But Ruby always would answer back anyone who tried to overshadow her. It was her inherent nature to respond, but, never pushed to this:

"Get Screwed."

In the poor light, Rue couldn't see the man's mouth twitch, a there-and-gone smile, as if amused at the (_still!_) defiant creature before him. Ah, he would remember this one for a long time, the standard to which he would hold all others. He had a feeling they would all fall appallingly short.

"As I have said, I have left you with nothing that will not - eventually, at least - grow back. In time." Straightening, the man finally twitched the cloth from the tray. Even without looking, Ruby could see the glitter of surgical tools, so silver-bright they looked as though they could wound thin air. The fear was back in her throat, bubbling up from her stomach to choke her breath. The very same one's she had been used on at the S.C.H.O.O.L.

"This time, I think...," he picked up a saw, so delicate and lethal it made Rue's blood cold, the pain in her hand a distant, insignificant thing, "-I will take...," the saw held so expertly from long, brutal practise, "-something that can't grow back."

He pushed her chest down, pining her to the metal. And smothering her breast's he had turned her onto her side. Skin rubbed against the restrains and the girl gave a startled yelp. Her white, black, and gray wings exposed. Then...the saw lowered, closer, closer, never wavering, never veering from its course. Even when she tried to wrench her head to the side, the hands held her fast, immobile as steel. She could hear the breathing of the man restraining her quickening (_anticipation? revulsion? excitement?_), but the hands never lost their vice grip. Nowhere to go, no way to get free, she squeezed her eyes shut-

The scream tore loose from Rue's throat like a murder of crows, bouncing from the walls, down the corridor, echoing back in taunting reverb. The sound deafened her to all but the sound of flesh parting, tendons snapping like rubber bands. Bone crunching to the point beyond a break, long...and painfull. Metal scraping bone and blinding, white-hot agony. The side of her back ran in hot, red rivulets, she could feel the blade slicing her world free from its moorings. It was pain, _She_ was pain, there was never anything in her life but this moment and the agony and the fear and the horror.

The scream never ended, it felt as if all of her body was nothing but breath to feed the scream. Her voice broke and ripped and shattered and tore and still she screamed, she couldn't stop, she was pain-horror-agony-fear and her language was nothing but one long horrendous noise that choked off in a blood-strangled gasp as her vocal chords finally gave out. Still she cryed out, if only in her own mind, trapped there with no outlet now, nothing to communicate to the world of the pain, like she'd never known before. Automail attachment was like being tickled with a feather compared to this, limbs being ripped off was nothing but a stubbed toe, the pain was wrapped up in fear and realization; her wing, he was taking her _wing,_ her very self was being gouged from her spine, she wished he would just push the saw through her heart and kill her, just kill her, it couldn't be worse than this, please, just kill her, kill her _now-_

With a sick, sicking _snap_, Ruby's back ached, and her mind went blank, gone, extinct, and still the scream went on, buffeting against the inside of her skull. Bloodstained teeth bared in a horrified snarl, her eyes darted sideways and stared up at the man now straightening with something clutched in his hands, dripping blood between his fingers, a sickeningly satisfied grin splashed across his face. He held up his prize to admire it in the meager light, bone connected by dosens and dosens of long beautiful feathers.

"Ah, yes," he purred, turning it this way and that as if admiring a particularly fine jewel. "Quite the trophy. I think I'll keep it above the fireplace." With a pleased chuckle, he looked down on Ruby, shaking with shock and revulsion. The blood covered the whole slab she laid on, and in the dark, made it all but invisible. The brown of her hair was completely obliterated. Nothing was left of what she had once been but the wide-staring dark blue of her eyes. The man's grin widened enough to show sharp canines. "Although, I _would_ love to have a matching set..."

Rue's brain stuttered when she realized what that meant, and by then it was already too late. The saw in hand, slicing into the tender flesh above her right shoulder, Ruby found the steel cord of what little strength remained within her and wrenched her neck to the side. The hands in her hair, slippery with her own blood, loosened enough for the saw to miss its mark and go careening off on a jagged path across the bridge of her neck, down the middle of her spine. There was pain, yes, and there was also blood, but the tall man was shocked enough at the show of defiance to drop his saw, which went skittering off the table to land somewhere below.

"Idiot!" the man hissed, venom spitting from his eyes at the man holding Rue by the hair.

"Ain't my fault you made such a mess of her!" came the growled reply. It was the first time Rue had heard any of her other captors answer back to the tall man. Most seemed terrified of him. Well, she didn't blame them, really.

With a snarl, the tall man twisted away from the slab, stalking out the door without so much as a word. The other man huffed irritably and (_finally!_) released his grip before loosening the straps holding Ruby to the slab. So it was over now. She was going to be taken back to her cell, to lay on the cold floor and hopefully bleed to death. As the straps began to fall away, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. Would the pain lessen, or would she keep feeling it right up until the end? Would it be like falling asleep, or would he struggle and gasp, clawing at her own throat just to get that one last breath...? She didn't much care, after all, it would happen eventually, right? She could endure anything if it just meant he could _stop_; stop feeling, stop breathing, stop _being._ She just didn't want to anymore, she was tired, he just wanted to _stop_.

The man had just undone the last strap when the explosion shook the foundations of the building. A commotion was beginning in one of the upper floors. Gunfire, running of lab coats and the occasional scream. Help had arrived. Ruby however, laid on her slab, curled up a ball. Her loose tank top, and panties was all she wore. She did'nt sob, cry, nor scream. She just laid there, as her heart stopped. Eyes staring ahead with a slow, long gasp...Just as Mustang and his men burst into the room...

**HOW DID YAH LIKE! Happy (Early) Halloween guys! Luv yah all! XD**


	5. The Man He Was (Johnlock)

Their Roles in the end changed, despite the proclaim that Sherlock was the one that lost his life. In this life time, it's the other way around. How does the deceased cope with the blocked off knowledge of his passing; and the one's he left behind. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH

Disclaimer: All rights go to BBC's Show and the Original Writer's of the most fabulous Sherlock Holmes  
>Sorry, there are a few errors. I had written this piece a month back in the late of night. So, it is to be excused that maybe someday I might even come back to fix the wrongs. As of now I'm working on something much bigger.<p>

John Watson had always hated his new dreadful flat, with its cold, empty room. It was a place where he felt sad. And mostly; he was alone.

He was a brave, friendly, tea drinker with a charming persona and solid hold. His friends saw him as a thoughtful, wandering blogger. Once, he had even been strapped to a bomb, still he attacked Monetary . That's the sort of man he was.

John walked over to the window and reflected on his foggy surroundings. The rain hammered like sobbing children. Their cries echoing in his mind. What had that reminded him of though? Crys? Somthing had happened, he just could'nt put his finger on it.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. Venturing across the walkway and onto the sidewalk. No umbrella. It was the figure of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was the only Consulting detective with a tall body and handsome features. Him.

John smiled, he had'nt seen the man in what seemed like forever. His white teeth shown bright in the dimming evening. The man's heart thumped wildly,maybe Sherlock was'nt mad at him anymore. John kept remembering their last chat; a well known one that echoed in his mind. 'Your a machine!' He had proclaimed. But now, with that pushed aside John was just excited to see his flat mate again.

Placing his cup down on the desk. He walked briskly to his door, feet hitting each step as he ventured down the stairs.

As John stepped outside and Sherlock came closer, he could see the resonant tears in his eyes. Something he hasn't witnessed in quite sometime. This was, different... Sherlock never cried, somthing must of happened. Yep. But again the Blogger could'nt understand what; it was as if a barrier was blocking his view.

Sherlock gazed with the remorse of a widower, his feelings one-sided. He said, in hushed tones, "Come home."

John looked back, shocked and still fingering the damp newspaper he had in his hands. "Sherlock, what do you mean?," he croaked out. Highly confused, all sense of happyness left his tone.

They looked at each other with stressed feelings, a foot separated them as John's eye's darted to a passing cabbi that interrupted his scrambled of thoughts

John studied Sherlock's frame, he was thinner than he last remembered. His hair had long since combed, the curls in a disarray. His long bony fingers encased with the other, shaking silently. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "John," began The detective in apologetic tone, "Please, wake up ."

Sherlock looked conflicted, his emotions raw.

John could actually hear Sherlock's emotions shatter into pieces. Then the detective hurried away into the distance. His Frame blurred to nothing. Darkness succumbed his mind, only the rain was felt.

Sherlock stood silently, his arms wrapped tight around his waist. He had been the only one left at the funeral, and he wouldn't depart with the others. Even Mycroft tried to sooth his brother's broken actions, but the younger yelled at him.

Now he was alone, hand stretched out to rest against the solid slab on marble. He read the name engraved on it several times, tears trailing down his high pointed cheek bones. Whispering repeatedly, 'Wake up John.' Over and over, till his voice became horse. JOHN WATSON. It read, the reflection cold. Sherlock's jaw clenched. Slamming his fist into the sodden ground. Why hadn't he gotten their sooner?! Why had'nt he been the one to die? Why did'nt anyone stop the sniper, and...Sherlock paused.

He had been caught up in his 'precious' escape plan he didn't pay attention to what was most important. Slipped through his frantic grasp, dead. One bullet though the head. Quick and painless. Fortunetly Mrs. Hudson and Lestraude were alright. But no, Not Watson.

The man he lived with, shared, and knew.

Dead.

That came to his thoughts, like a record. Shame, arrived next.

"I'm sorry john..." Sherlock muttered, eyes shut tightly. He will remember his face, smell, touch. The bravest man he ever loved. Then, tears fell just like John did.

THE END


	6. Downtown Greetings (Osmoisis Jones)

**THIS IS AN OLD STORY I WROTE A WHILE BACK FOR A FRIEND**

**Me (aka Shelby): "Ummm... no explanation. Once again, I'm explanation-less. But don't blame me." *grabs Thrax from out behind me* Blame this sexy hunk of virus. *hauls but into kitchen with a sucky sign above it that says, Staff Only* **

**Thrax: ... *still in his robe* "... Did I miss somethin'?"**

**(Assasins creed dude) Kenway: "Yeah. The WRITER just ditched us so she didn't have to explain her crazy ass mind. Oh, and I guess we have to do the disclaimer thingy."**

**Thrax: " ... Disclaimer? What the hell is that?"**

**Kenway: "Ahh, basically just somethin' sayin' she don't technically own us so she don't get sued by the people who DO own us."**

**Thrax: "Hey, yo," *holds both hands out flat* " NOBODY owns me but ME. You Dig?"**

**Kenway: *eye roll* "Yeah, well, someone created us, didn't they? So they own us. So can we get this outta the way so I can go back to watchin' the game? Super Bowl's on tonight and I just missed halftime."**

**Thrax: "Ohh. Okay, uh... THIS CRAZY CHICK RIGHT HERE *points to **_**Rubywings732's**_** Icon* SHE DON'T OWN US. SO LEAVE THE GAL ALONE OR SHE AIN'T GONNA WRITE NOTHIN' FOR YA NO MORE. How was that?"**

**Kenway: "Well, I don't think she'd ever threaten people with not writin' no more, but I'll just assume that was you bein' an asshole and Let's beat it."**

**Thrax: "Finally, something we can agree on." *puts shades on***

***Kenway and Thrax walk away while Michael Jackson's "Beat It" plays in the background***

***Suddenly a female hyena virus and a brown and grey wolf scampers into the camra's veiw point. The wolf grabs your screen and peers into into yelling abnaxiously.***

**Moonfang: "HELLO! CAN U HEAR MEEE!"**  
><strong>Me: *Holds pearcing ears as the other writers nearby does as well.* "loud and clear, sweety..."<strong>

**Moonfang: "Oh ok! one last thing the idiot forgot to mention, Almira's on the show!" *Pulls the Hyena out, Almira shakes her paw wildly.**

**Almira: "Hi creator! **_**'DarkraixCresselia'**_**, can ya see meh!"**

**Moonfang: "Anyways Ruby does Not own Almira She is a VERY SPECIAL GUEST, and She thanks you Bunches **_**DarkraixCresselia**_**, Almira will be enjoyed so much in the oneshot. Even though she's only mentioned once "ONE MORE ITTY BITTY THING, wait...two...more...The only character Shelby owns is the hot, mama Flare herself who is currently at Starbucks, taking her precious time...and two, Thrax DOES NOT KNOW ALMIRA'S HERE hheheheheheheh/..."**

**Almira: *Laughs wickedly* By the way, to stop any further confusion this takes place AFTER the movie. Thrax is a good master now!**

**The whole cast: "Hope you enjoy!"**

"Listen kid, she's not here," The purple cell guard told the white blood-cell. The young officer slicked his hair back with one hand. "ok bro, got it." He snapped his fingers then stuffed his hands into his pockets leaving the open office. The cell he was looking for was hiding behind a desk. She popped out her head. "is he gone?" she whispered, the guard merely nodded, keeping a straight face. The female-cell exhaled sharply, relief flowed through her thoughts. She stood to smooth out her dress, and make sure her hair-bun was pinned up right. "thank Frank he's finally gone!" The girl sat back in the chair, her red legs stretched out on the desk. "Ummmm...Miss Flare?!"

The guard franticly asked, glancing over his shoulder. "not now Cris, I'm Gloating," She closed her eyes and placed her arms behind her head. "About what exactly?" A voiced questioned, startling the woman. "Osmosis Jones!" She yelled, glaring into the eyes of the speaker. Ozzy laughed, holding his stomach. "wow, spit fire and sizzle twist, Drips owes me 13$ for finding you first!" He slapped her back playfully with a cheeky smile. "Yeah, yeah you found me..." She grumbled, thudding her fingers on the nearest book. "Chill girl, Leah, Drix, and myself want you to come hang with us tonight!" He was thrilled, unmasked joy, Ozzy even did a small dance to show it.

"Jones, I'm a Cardiac Cell. I can't just call it quits." She groaned, leaning her head on the chair. Ozzy stopped mid-booty shake, frowning he slumped at the nearest wall. "Well, someone has to keep the Big Guy's heart going," She exclaimed! Pointing at the pulsing organ behind her. Ozzy scoffed. "Couldn't Hughes do it?" He advised the she-cell. Flare shook her head sadly. "No, he hasn't shown up for work A week now since his wife's first kid was born..." Her eyes drifted over the cops face. Ozzy scratched his head uneasily.

"Couldn't you get the override manual to work it for yah?" He indicated to the button under her desk. "Jones, that's for emergency's only!" She hissed quietly, so the guard couldn't hear her. Ozzy sighed, his breath coming out in a harsh shudder. Then before Flare could come back with another remark he wrapped his free arms around her neck, leaning his face to her ear. "It IS and emergency, your working yourself to death!" He soothed, taking a gently finger and rubbed the dark circles under her eyes. Flare's red face beamed brighter as she hulled him off of her with two strong hands. She eyed the purple cell once who was caught up in his own day dream to notice them anymore. Then Flare turned her attention back to the pleading cop of Franks Finest. "you got me...I guess it wouldn't hurt for a couple hours...would it" " She questioned? Fretfully as she did. OZzy only smiled. "no, no it wont sis..." 

Flare was upset. No, lets put it into better context, Furious. Jones specifically stated that the four of them where going to have a party at his place.

Only the four of them, he did not add the fact that there was more than the half of the lower Intestine/inhabitant's as well! The she-cell sat on a recliner next to the window, her head slumped into her hands with a deep sigh. Drix had started a conga line close by a one of the dancers bumped into the poor cardiac cell, and spilled tea all over her dress. Now soaked, she was truly miserable. "Whatcha doin over here, your missing a heck of a party!" Jones had suddenly popped up, scaring Flare out of her chair. Her legs flaring, the surrounding croud laughing, and pointing. The she-cells face brighter than its normal red hue. She hissed pulling herself to a slight sitting position, trying to hide the wet stain on her breast area. "Trying to stay out of your way, Darling." ." Her thick Country Accent boomed over the radio unintentionally. Ozzy was taken aback, 'what does this chick mean...was it something in the drinks?' With a light smile the cop waltzed over a pulled the girl to her feet. "Ive known you sense we where kiddy-cells, you loved the chance to party." She scowled turning harshly away from him, her hair slapping him in the face. Ozzy frowned holding both of her hands out. "Flare, what the heck is wrong with you..." He trailed off at the sight of the wet stain all over her white dress, her purple bra showed through. The crowed had stopped their dancing, and nosely croweded around. Most of them where snapping pictures on the EYEphones and uploaded the photos to Cellular Social Network. Flare was now officially a laughing-stock. Ozzy had to do his best to hold back his own aumusment, so he covered his mouth with one hand, face puckered. The she-cell Stood, tears welled in her eyes, She quickly grabbed the purse that fell off her shoulder and dashed to the nearest door. Leah was also in the gatherers, intending to persue the crying woman she called out to her, "Honey, please wait up!" She pleaded her eyes darting back to her boyfriend with a scowl. That clearly ment, '_your gonna get it later.' _Ozzy stopped his histeria with a big, lengthy gulp.

Flare laid her hand on the door knob a shutter emitted from her as she wirrled around to face them. "You, all my life I have made fun of, even now that i'm grown up! You all are jerks!" She cried, tears mixed with mascera flowed down her cheeks. She slambed the door as hard as she could, not giving a crap if it shatterd. Which it did, and everyone inside still gossiped and laughed. She stomped on, arms folded and she did'nt even bother to whipe her face. This has happened before, not as bad though, but still. She sighed through gasps, then leaned on the nearest brick wall. "Its like prom all over again..."

…_3:00 a.m..._

On a rooftop, Thrax listened to the police scanner The Chief had installed on the inside of his helmet. It made his job so much easier. Instead of wandering around looking for random crime, Thrax was able to conserve his energy and jump into action only when he needed to. This allowed for him to stay out longer without getting so tired. His was the only helmet The Force Commander had installed the scanner into. Since fact that it was Thrax who flew solo every night each week.

Tonight, had been relatively quiet-hardly any reported crimes that the police could not get to. "Guess we have thugs runnin' scared." Thrax grinned behind his helmet at this thought. Sighing, Thrax was about to call it a night when he saw a lone, female cell figure come out of the super market across the street and start walking down the sidewalk. Even from this distance, the red-vires could tell she was a small, slip of a girl. Her dress fit well on her small, petite body and she walked with a light, quick step. "She shouldn't be out walking alone at this time of night." Not having anything better to do, Thrax decided to follow her from above to ensure she made it safely to her destination. Besides, he had left his motorcycle in the direction she was heading anyway. That bike was his pride and joy. He had salvaged it from the junk yard and poured his blood, sweat and tears into putting it back together...bringing it back to life...  
>As he followed the girl, his thoughts drifted to Almira...<p>

"I wonder where she is...probably at home sleepin'…" Thrax sighed softly. "in the morning I should probably take her down to the park, it has been a while…" He found himself smiling at the thought.

He was suddenly ripped from his pleasant reverie by the sound of several male voices. Stopping his stride, Thrax looked down to find three germs backing the girl into an alley. Where had they come from? "They must've followed her…"

"Please...please just leave me alone, Ive already had a ruff day yall" the girl pleaded.

"We saw you in the party," one of the gemrs said lecherously as he drew closer. "Very nice..."

"Yeah, why wont you let us dry you off, little girl?"

"Please...just go away and leave me alone!" She cried slinging her purse at them.

"What you so overly protective, cow girl?" The third germ grabbed the girl by the throat and pushed her hard against the wall, her head hitting the surface with a loud crack. "Little punk think she's too good for us?"

With a snarl, Thrax leapt down from the roof and landed in a crouch behind the three germs before standing, grabbing the third germ with three legs by the back of the hair and ripping him away from the girl. "You fucking deaf, ugly? She said 'no'." He stood with his back to the girl, keeping himself between her and her three would-be attackers. They where all smaller than he was, dugh the vires was fricken 6 foot freaken something!

"You trying to steal our fun for the night, freak?"

"We'll teach you to mess with us!" The second challenged.

Two of the germs rushed Thrax, who caught them both by the backs of their necks and banged their heads together. He turned to the third.

"How 'bout you?" he asked, grinning behind his helmet. "You big 'n bad enough to take me?"

The third germ pulled a switch-blade out of his pocket.

Thrax laughed. "Aw, ain't that cute?"

"Be careful!" The girl cried behind him.

Thrax smiled. "Don't worry about me," he said as his red claw glowed. "I got this," Frowning as he popped his wrist before charging. Within half a moment, Thrax had the man pinned down and tapped his forhead.

The guy crumpled into a small ball as he melted. Thrax had kicked his gooey remains when the she-cell screamed. Whirling around, he saw one of the first two germs pushing the girl back up against the wall and started ripping her dress. To the girl's credit, she struggled, but was easily overpowered.

Thrax growled. "Hey, baby! I'm standing right here!" He sprinted over to the pair, grabbed him almost savagely by the back of the neck and threw him hard into the wall. "Some people just never learn. And people call me a freak?! At least i've changed and I don't go around treating girls like trash!" He swiftly tied up the other two germs before turning his attention to the girl he had just saved. Inside his helmet he gasped and his green eyes widened when he saw her face. She was a red Cardiac Cell, her golden orange hair draped down her back, she desperately tried to cover her chest with both arms. One hand with a broken purse, the other a bag of grocery's. Her face was stained with dried makeup.

Thrax took a hesitant step forward. "You, uh...you okay?" he asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

The she-cell, who had fallen to her knees when Thrax had pulled the second germ off of her, had her arms wrapped tightly around herself...her delicate body trembling.

"Uh..." Thrax closed the distance between them and knelt down in front of her. "You hurt?"

Despite the blinding pain in her head from when she had been shoved so ruthlessly against the wall, and the put-down at the party. The cell slowly shook her head before wiping her tears away with the side of her ripped dress. "Thank you," she said softly at last. "You saved me..."

"You're... welcome." Even now he was one of Franks Finest it was still hard for him to get over the fact he was the good guy now. "I'm not a idiot..." The girl said softly after a few moments, her bottom lip quivering. She raised her face

"I uh...I never said you were," Thrax said, not knowing what else to say.

"I came from a party, and I was made a fool of by everyone, Thats why I sorta look like this," She gestered to herself. While Flare was not one for sharing information about herself with perfect strangers, she was fighting to stay conscious, even though her membrane screamed for her to let the darkness come. "I'm sorry..." she said softly. "You need to hear this...I don't even know why I'm telling you..."

"S'ok...I don't mind." Thrax said quickly, with a quick look around. "Listen...you should get home." He did not like the idea of the girl walking by herself. "I can take you...if you want." His motorcycle was not far away...

"You've done so much," The she cell said softly as she shakily got to her feet, allowing Thrax to see that she was about an inch shorter than he was. She was pretty tall for her type "I...I don't want..." It was becoming harder to form clear sentences. "I don't want to cause you..." She blacked out.

Thrax's arms were around her in an instant, holding her close to keep her from falling. As he cradled her delicate frame against him with a gentleness he never knew he possessed, one thought managed to push it's way to the surface past all the feelings of elation. "Ah, shit..."

**Moonfang: "How was that!"**

**Thrax: *Stalks in, angerly snaking on a taco.* "How come you punks did'nt tell me my Baby Girl was going to be in this show!"**

**Almira: *Runs across the room. Paws slapping agiainst the floor and into his arms.***

**Me: *Shruggs her shoulders* "I dunno!" *runs like hell***


End file.
